


[Podfic] Thicker Than Water  |  written by ratherastory

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean switch bodies due to a curse. It's temporary, so they soldier on, except that Dean finds himself struggling with the unfamiliar sensation of addiction and cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Thicker Than Water  |  written by ratherastory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210496) by [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory). 



> Recorded February 2014. Thanks so much to ratherastory for permission to record.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zl40waarge71d5z/ThickerThanWater.mp3)


End file.
